smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zor-El
Zor-El as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Zor-El's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change, such as reviving Alura as a clone rather than Lara in fics where Bridgette Crosby is Lara. Powers and Abilities Zor-El has all the same powers as any Kryptonians under a yellow sun. He's also a genius, being a constant rival of Jor-El. Weaknesses Like all Kryptonians, Zor-El is vulnerable to Kryptonite. He's also arrogant, which allows heroes to surprise him. History Conner Kent Kara and Krypto When Kara was three, Zor-El was arguing with Alura, refusing to let her leave him and slamming her into a console where she was electrocuted. Learning that Kara was there from her cries, Zor-El roughly took her and removed her memories of the incident, hiding the pendant on the Kent Farm during his visit where it was found by Kara seven years after Zor-El's defeat. Metropolis Omega When Supergirl was infected with fear toxin by Scarecrow, she relieved Zor-El's murder of her mother over and over again, primarily Zor-El shouting out that he will not allow Alura to leave him. Power When Power Girl began getting access to Kara's memories, she remembered Zor-El killing Alura. Smallville: Swann Blue Zor-El was born on the planet Krypton in 1940, and raised alongside his older brother Jor-El. As an adult, he became a scientist like his brother, and married and had a daughter named Kara. Zor-El and Jor-El never really talked. Kara once described the House of El as a "dysfunctional family." Years later, Jor-El, as Virgil Swann, told Clark that he never trusted Zor-El, and told his son that Zor-El's experiments were motivated by greed and power. After his failed attempt to kill Jor-El, Zor-El was disgraced as a scientist and became the mining operator for Kandor's mine. He also became associated with General Zod. Zor-El ordered Brainiac to override the lockdown, which it did, then re-activated the mining before leaving. Twenty-one years later, Zor-El tricked his nephew Kal-El, now known as Clark Kent, into inserting the blue crystal into the Fortress of Solitude's console, re-creating himself and Lara as clones. After his rebirth, he approached Kara and seemed to happily greeted her, meeting her new boyfriend, Lex Luthor, and aggressively shaking Lex's forearm. Zor-El then went to LuthorCorp and threatened Lionel Luthor, Jor-El's Kryptonian vessel, to convince Clark to follow him in dominating Earth. Before Zor-El could kill Lionel, Clark arrived and punched Zor-El, sending him flying out the window of Lionel's office, having realized what he was up to when he and Alura discovered that Jor-El's victory ring contained blue kryptonite, Zor-El confronted his nephew and brother and taunted them about not telling Kara the truth about his part in Krypton's destruction when Kara arrived with Lara. Zor-El attacked Clark and then abducted Lara. He took her to the Fortress, which he planned to use to cause an eclipse that would wipe out all of humanity, allowing him to take over Earth. However, Zor-El's plan was thwarted when Clark arrived at the Fortress and destroyed the blue crystal, eliminating Zor-El, Lara, and the victory ring. Zor-El from that forward on was dead once and for all along with his brother and the rest of Krypton. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Blue Zor-El was born on the planet Krypton in 1940, and raised alongside his older brother Jor-El. As an adult, he became a scientist like his brother, and married and had a daughter named Kara. Zor-El and Jor-El never really talked. Kara once described the House of El as a "dysfunctional family." Years later, Jor-El, as Virgil Swann, told Clark that he never trusted Zor-El, and told his son that Zor-El's experiments were motivated by greed and power. After his failed attempt to kill Jor-El and Lara, Zor-El was disgraced as a scientist and became the mining operator for Kandor's mine. He also became associated with General Zod. Zor-El ordered Brainiac to override the lockdown, which it did, then re-activated the mining before leaving. Twenty-one years later, Zor-El tricked Kara and his nephew Kal-El, now known as Clark Kent, into inserting the blue crystal into the Fortress of Solitude's console, re-creating himself and Alura as clones. After his rebirth, he approached Kara and seemed to happily greeted her, meeting her new boyfriend, Lex Luthor, and aggressively shaking Lex's forearm. Zor-El then went to LuthorCorp and threatened Lionel Luthor, Jor-El's Kryptonian vessel, to convince Clark to follow him in dominating Earth. Before Zor-El could kill Lionel, Clark arrived and punched Zor-El, sending him flying out the window of Lionel's office, having realized what he was up to when he and Alura discovered that Jor-El's victory ring contained blue kryptonite, Zor-El confronted his nephew and brother and taunted them about not telling Kara the truth about his part in Krypton's destruction when Kara arrived with Bridgette and Alura. Zor-El attacked Clark and then abducted Alura. He took her to the Fortress, which he planned to use to cause an eclipse that would wipe out all of humanity, allowing him to take over Earth. However, Zor-El's plan was thwarted when Clark arrived at the Fortress and destroyed the blue crystal, eliminating Zor-El, Lara, and the victory ring. Zor-El from that forward on was dead once and for all along with his brother and the rest of Krypton. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 7 Category:Conner Kent Part 21 Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 1 Category:Metropolis Part 5 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 4 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 7 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 15 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 18 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:6' Category:6'4"